Tips for Creating a Better Sonic Fan Character
These are just some helpful things to make your character more developed, interesting, and likeable. Backstory Every character needs a story behind them. This can be the hardest part of your character actually; there's so many things that can make it seem like a Mary-Sue backstory. Things you want to avoid... Tragic stories. Things like, 'my parents died' or 'I was abused by my dad' are overused and not creative. People will skip over your character if you include things like this. If you want to use something like this, have a good reason. Keyword good. If 's parents are dead, people want an in-depth explination WHY. No one drops to the floor dead; maybe they died defending Mobius? Maybe one of them died from an illness? If your character was abused, then why were they abused? Don't go with something like, 'I was the runt and deemed weak so I was forced to work all day'. If they were abused, were 's parents alchoholics? Were they cursed?(explain what the curse is and who put on the curse if you're going to use this) Royalty. You don't have to avoid this; just be careful. If you're going to make your character a prince or princess, then avoid making things like 'long lost heir to the throne of '. If they are royal, at least give them royal traits. Don't make them act like peasants or gangsters. Have some classy traits and natural leadership because if they aren't already, they will be queens or kings someday. A key part to a backstory is explaining why this all happened. How they came to be. Too many characters have tragic stories. It's okay to give them something normal; not every character has to have a bad past or epic battles. Personality the -Cool, funny, kind... That's not right. A personality should have more than just one word. Example- is sarcastic most of the time and sometimes he/she doesn't know when to stop. You've explained that has a flaw, and flaws are what keep the character interesting. Why is said to be cool? Does he/she have something that is trending? Is a really helpful person? 'Cool' doesn't have to be scars and motorcycle gangs. 'Cool' can be helpful and kind, fashionable. By fashionable, does he/she keep up with the latest trends? Does he/she design his/her own clothes? Things like this gives more into what your character does in his/her spare time and what he/she is like to other people. You want to be clear on if your character is tough, or if he/she is weak and a damsel in distress. Flaws Flaws. Most Mary-Sues do not have them. You want to give your a character a decent amount of flaws so that he/she isn't a Mary-Sue, but not a Victim-Sue either. If you write a story, let these flaws show in the story. If has acrophobia, show that by placing the setting in a high place and have the other characters try to calm down when he/she is afraid of the high altitude. If has a bad sense of direction, explain how he/she got the others lost in the woods. A Victim-Sue has way too many flaws and is pathetically weak, always needing rescuing. Appearance This is the last thing you want to worry about. After your character's age, gender, story, personality, and flaws are determined, you can work on the design. Have colors that work well together, but not obvious things like black and red. Make sure the clothing and anatomy fits the character too. A 13-year-old wouldn't have big breasts or wear little to no clothing. A person who isn't confident with their body wouldn't wear miniskirts and crop tops, right? The most important thing is to make your character look original. Give them different clothes, an exotic hairstyle, not the same old fringe and long hair. Influence your character's personality and story onto their outfit. If is a princess or prince, give her a fancy dress and crown, or give him a fancy suit and crown. If doesn't like revealing her legs, give her a long skirt or jeans. If is an otter, make sure he isn't wearing a leather jacket or sweatpants. If he/she likes adventuring, don't let them wear skirts or flowy objects that could get dirty or caught on things. Don't make your character look exactly like Amy Rose or the official characters, that's just uncreative! A Sonamy fan child should inherit things from both Sonic and Amy.(Perhaps the speed from Sonic and the pink fur from Amy) Species This has a lot of options. A hedgehog, cat, bat, fox, or echidna is fine. Giving your character a unique species is even better. It can be anything, just make sure its story and personality fit the animal you choose. Hybrids are overused, but within reason could work.(A hedgecat would have to have a mother as a cat and a father as a hedgehog, or just don't make a hybrid at all) Powers Nothing's more fun than having powers! It's okay to have some powers. Just not too many. Make sure the powers fit the character too. A lazy sloth wouldn't have super speed, and a clumsy bear wouldn't use a gun. A maximum of 3-5 is not too much power. If your character has a weapon or knows karate, then there's no need for powers at all. Having offensive powers and weapons is redundant and overpowered. That's about it! I hope this helps you revise your character and make them better. Category:Guides/Advice